Rooftop
by roxxihearts
Summary: It's a hot day and Sasuke and Naruto go to the roof to escape the stifling classrooms. What will happen once they get there?


"Mmm...blue...so pretty.."

Naruto yawned, his mouth opening so wide one could see his sparkly white canines flash in the sun. It was a super hot day so he had already shed his black uniform blazer and white dress shirt and was now down to his beater. The deliciously tan skin of his abs were shown as he reached his arms above his head and stretched. Eyes as dark as night were riveted to the small slice of heaven revealed until it was sadly hidden again.

"Heey Sasuke. Isn't today the greatest?" Sasuke certainly agreed as the hottest days were the only times he could get an eyeful of his best friend and not be caught. Sasuke and Naruto had been best friends since they were kids, playing together, fighting, and generally being attached at the hip. He had always had strange feelings whenever he was around Naruto but it wasn't until they entered high school that he identified the emotion and it wasn't until their senior year that he admitted it to himself as truth. He was in love with his best friend.

"-uke, SASUKE!" Sasuke started, making his black bangs fly into his eyes. A hand had suddenly popped into his field of vision. It waved in front of his face and like a mirage it suddenly disappeared. He wondered for a moment whether this was the moment where he started to go crazy like his uncle Madara, when the hand re-appeared and bopped him on the nose. Only one hand could do that and get away with all its fingers intact.  
"Weren't you listening to anything I said?"

Scowling, Sasuke knocked the hand away (ignoring how much he wanted to grab it and put it in a place that would be much more enjoyable) and irritably replied, "No I don't pay attention when you aren't speaking of anything important dobe." Said dobe pouted at him, his lower lip jutting out and making Sasuke want to just nip at it. He inwardly smacked himself and managed to curb his impulse but only barely.

"Sasuke...you're so mean to me." How he managed to look cute and adorable even though he was a sweaty mess astounded the dark-haired boy to no end. Sasuke ran his hand through his inky black hair and shrugged off his blazer at the same time. He then unbuttoned his dress shirt and tugged it over his head, leaving him down to his beater. It almost got caught on his bracelet but with a shake of his wrist it slid off like a charm. Sasuke glanced at Naruto. For some reason, Naruto's eyes had went from his face and traveled down. And for one measly second, he thought the sun-kissed blond was checking him out.

"Sasuke..." The dark-haired raven swallowed and tried to keep his breathing pattern normal. Naruto's voice was husky and deeper than usual, seeming to flow across Sasuke's skin in an attempt to seduce him (oh who was he kidding? it WAS seducing him). The way he said his name made Sasuke's muscles tighten and heat pool into his nether region.

"Yes, Naruto?" He let hope enter his heart but still kept his face carefully blank from habit. But if Naruto were to look into his eyes, he would see all the emotions and feelings flying around in his mind a mile a minute. Naruto seemed to start at hearing Sasuke's voice before a grin the size of Texas magically appeared on his face.

"Teme, school's over so we need to get off the roof before we're locked up here!" He quickly stood up and tried to ruffle his blond hair into some semblance of a hairstyle, cursing when his hair refused to return to its morning spikiness. Heading toward the door, he stopped once he realized Sasuke wasn't walking with him and looked over his shoulder, directing a question at his dark-haired best friend.

"Ne Sasuke, aren't you coming?"

If Sasuke wasn't an Uchiha, his jaw would've been on the ground. He couldn't believe his ears. He was SURE Naruto was going to say something else, something more along the lines of what he'd wanted to hear for four years but he just turned back into normal Naruto with his stupid grins and pretty blue eyes. This flip-flopping is just the icing on the cake. He agitatedly ran a hand through his hair and considered throwing Naruto off the roof or punching him in the face or-

"Sasuke!" Naruto was suddenly all of 3 inches from his face and shaking Sasuke's shoulders, eyes as blue as the sky boring into his, blonde hair tickling his face. He was saying something about bells and being late and Sakura when Sasuke's self-control finally snapped.

"Dobe."

Pale hands shoved themselves into bright, golden tresses and Sasuke smashed his lips unto the startled blonde's, his tongue shoving into Naruto's mouth when shock made his mouth open in surprise. God, it was better than all of his fantasies combined, even the one including whipped cream. Naruto tasted faintly of miso ramen and even though he hated ramen, he loved it at that moment, because it mixed with Naruto's natural taste to make kissing him irresistible. He suddenly realized he had forgotten to breathe and broke the kiss, taking a final nibble of Naruto's lip before leaning back against the wall and peering at his best friend to see his reaction.

If it wasn't for the fact that he had only just kissed him and needed to give Naruto room, he would've jumped him right then and there just from the look on his face. Naruto's face was flushed, his lips red and slightly bruised from the sudden attack, and his sapphire eyes were dazed with desire.  
Wait, desire?

"Naruto..?" Sasuke voice was still husky from the previous activities and Naruto seemed to suddenly realize what had just happened. His already flushed face took on the color of an overly ripe tomato and he leaped to his feat, backpedaling away from Sasuke and almost tripping over his forgotten jacket. He grabbed the jacket and held it to his chest as though to shield himself from further advances.

"You-I-WHAT THE HELL SASUKE?" Sasuke raised one thin eyebrow and smirked, slowly rising to his feet and walking towards the panicking boy. He wondered idly why he waited so long to make his move when the reactions from Naruto were so deliciously adorable and inwardly shrugged. He had seen the desire in Naruto's eyes and for now, that was enough of an agreement that he needed. Naruto squeaked girlishly (he would deny ever making such a noise later) as Sasuke finally reached him, putting his hands against the wall and preventing the blonde from making a run for it. Sasuke's smirk grew and he leaned forward to whisper in Naruto's ear.

"Naruto..I know that you want me." Naruto's blush intensified as Sasuke's breath blew over his ear and he shivered at the tingling feeling. He could barely think with a shirtless Sasuke so close to him that he could see the individual sweat drops on his collarbone. He swallowed hard and opened and closed his mouth several times before finally speaking up.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Sas-" The last part of his statement was lost as Sasuke had licked his ear and softly bit it. A moan and whimper escaped his lips before he could contain it and he could just feel Sasuke smirking even though he couldn't see his face. Sasuke's hands moved from the wall and settled themselves on Naruto's hips so naturally that again Sasuke wondered why he had waited so long to claim him.

"Don't pretend dobe. I've been waiting a long time for this. Have you?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke in surprise at him actually waiting for him to speak. Vulnerability showed in the endless onyx orbs before Sasuke closed his eyes and gently put his forehead against Naruto's, his arms circling around his waist in a close hug.

"If you don't want this, I'll stop right now. I'll pretend none of this ever-" Sasuke choked on his words, his face tightening and the lie not wanting to leave his lips.

"Like none of this ever happened."

* * *

END! :D

No, no i kid i kid ;_; This story isn't finished. I actually accidentally wrote two separate versions of the same story so they were going in two different directions T.T I had to mix in elements of both in order to make it right.

Agghh I'm so sorry this had started out to be a comedy and it went off into Mushyville with a side of helping of Gushyness. Don't hate me? D; Also, sorry if it is paragraphed awkwardly, fanficdotnet messed up my breaks. If you see any typos, please do point them out :)

Review as much as you want, i love getting them, even if you flame me :D


End file.
